The present invention provides cosmetic compositions and a container therefor that allow a user to easily prepare and dispense a treatment for the skin or hair.
A huge market exists in cosmetic compositions, including skin and hair care treatments. Such treatments may be applied to the face or other skin areas, or the hair, to produce a cleansing, purifying, relaxing effect. Ready-to-use compositions in the form of skin creams, body lotions, or facial masks are currently available, for example, in a jar or tube. As an example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,839 describes a cosmetic composition of this type. In this case, the user need only open the jar or tube and apply the composition to the skin with their fingers, a towel, or other applicator. Also, dry powder mixes are currently commercially available that can be mixed immediately prior to use with a liquid or gel to form a moist composition that can then be applied to the skin. In this case, the dry powder mix is emptied from its container into a bowl or other container, then liquid or gel is added to and mixed with the powder mix.
The present invention provides cosmetic compositions and a container therefor that provides improved convenience.